


Lipstick stains

by Kyumika



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: citrus - サブロウタ | citrus - Saburouta
Genre: F/F, Lipstick & Lip Gloss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-16 01:37:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyumika/pseuds/Kyumika
Summary: Forcefully pushing Yuzu to the ground, Mei made contact with Yuzu’s lips for only a moment before standing back up. “I think this lipstick is enough.”Day 9: Lipstick stains





	Lipstick stains

**Author's Note:**

> Another citrus one... Becausw Yuzu is a gyaru and so the makeup part suits her. Well, honestly. This one isn’t even that bad of an explicit. Maybe I should change to mature? But it’s more than mature... I seriously don’t know lol. Really is not that long. It’s like 11pm so I’m almost out of time...
> 
> Citrus episode 6 coming out tomorrow though! Enjoy!

Yuzu applied her lipstick on as a finishing touch, before turning around to see Mei finishing up with getting dressed. “Hey Mei, can I do your makeup for you?”

The two were planning on going out on a date that day, to a small café that had only just recently opened up. It was their first date in a long time, due to student council work and Yuzu was secretly working at a part time job, again, in order to buy Mei a gift for her birthday that was coming up.

“I’m sure you’ll look gorgeous with makeup on so-”

Forcefully pushing Yuzu to the ground, Mei made contact with Yuzu’s lips for only a moment before standing back up. “I think this lipstick is enough.”

In a deep state of shock, the blonde sat up and lifted her fingers up to her lips, gently tracing over the area Mei had just kissed. She felt unsatisfied for some reason. She had finally managed to catch a time when Mei was free but now she felt like she wanted more. Needed more. Her face was dyed crimson red and she tenderly touched her fingertips together. “...Are you going to leave me hanging like that?”

Immediately getting the message, Mei once again pushed Yuzu down and tore open her shirt in a similar manner to a wild beast, grinding her knee against Yuzu’s clit, watching the blonde beneath her squirm in pleasure. She aggressively mashed her lips against Yuzu’s, causing her to gasp for air and at that moment, Mei entangled their tongues, each of the two trying to fight the other in a battle of dominance.

“M-Mei...” Yuzu gasped for air as she laced her fingers in Mei’s silky, dark hair as she shuddered from the pleasure. The girl on top gently kissed down Yuzu’s neck, slightly sucking on one part of her skin. “D-Don’t end up biting me like you did that time...”

Paying the other girl no mind, Mei continued her journey until she reached Yuzu’s hip while slipping her hand into Yuzu’s bra, gently massaging it, occasionally pinching her nipple causing bolts of pleasure to shoot through her entire body. At that moment, she moved back to her lips, stealing whatever lipstick that was left of her lips and transferring it to her own, before continuing her journey down Yuzu’s body. She then reached Yuzu’s panties. They were yellow that day. Yuzu just felt like it and Mei didn’t care really. Instead of taking it off like some normal person, she just kissed and bit at the fabric that was covering Yuzu’s gem. Leaving a couple of lipstick stains, Mei removed herself from the blonde and tied her hair back. “Okay right, we’re going.”

Once again after being left unsatisfied, Yuzu sighed and made herself more presentable, buttoning up her shirt and reapplied her makeup. “Aw we hadn’t even gotten to the good part...”

“We’re going to run out of time so...”

“Agh fine!” Yuzu yelled before grabbing her phone and bag, linking arms with Mei as they left for their date together. “I swear I’ll never wash these lipstick stains...” Yuzu thought to herself.

***

“Mei-Mei, do you think that the track and field club should... Oh we’re here?” Himeko said, after looking up at the twenty story high apartment for the first time. She was never invited to Mei’s home ever since she moved. “Seems like Yuzu’s not home...” Himeko thought, as she stepped into the apartment with no replies from any sort of family member.

“I’ll get some tea ready so you can start setting out the work on the clubs,” Mei said as she placed down all the paperwork that was needed to be completed and left Himeko to the room alone. Although that was a pretty bad idea in itself.

“Mei-Mei’s room...” Thinking it was Mei’s own room, Himeko surveyed the room. “I didn’t think Mei was into makeup...? Well it wouldn’t hurt to just... Take a souvenir of Mei-Mei, right?”

Completely innocent thoughts in mind -like a hair brush or something-, Himeko pulled open Mei’s drawer, not expecting to see her panties placed neatly beside each other. Seeing a pair of yellow underwear with a slight stain on it, Himeko picked it up and examined it. It was nothing else but... Lipstick? Her entire face went red when she realised that those hadn’t actually been washed. Himeko thought and thought until she got to the conclusion that Mei did it with someone and didn’t wash the panties to commemorate it. She couldn’t forgive that person. She would take these home, wash them and then... And then what would she do with them? Keep them? Burn them? Use them? She approached her bag and unzipped it and was just about to place them in until-

“Hahh I’m home! Mei? Who’s here?” The door slightly creaked open to Himeko’s shock as the blonde figure appeared and stared down at what was in Himeko’s hands. “...WHAT THE HECK ARE YOU DOING WITH MY PANTIES? ITS A PERVERT MEI! SOMEBODY’S TRYING TO STEAL MY PANTIES! I NEED TO CALL THE POLI- Oh it’s just you, Curls.”

Himeko instantly dropped the pair, after having her eardrums blown out by Yuzu’s intense screaming as well as the fact that they were Yuzu’s, not Mei’s. She didn’t expect the two of them to share the same room... She turned and looked at the only double bed in the room. The two... Slept together? She was under such a state of shock she just placed the underwear under the table and ran off into the bathroom... Well she couldn’t find it and ended up running into half of the rooms -luckily there weren’t many- of the apartment, making Mei question why did she invite Himeko over to her home instead of just completing all of the work in the student council room at school.

“Mei what was that all about? Why’s Curls here?” Yuzu asked, peeking out from their room into the kitchen that was connected to the lounge. “And why the heck did she have my panties?”

Mei sighed lethargically before explaining. She genuinely did not feel like explaining to Yuzu as there really was no point but Yuzu would never stop pestering her so she did, in the end. “We were going to complete the student council work so I brewed some tea and you can ask Himeko about the rest.”

“Oh, makes sense I guess... Not. Why would she have my panties though?”

“She moved on from me and is in love with you now.”

“What the heck Mei? You know I only love you-”

Mei ignored her older step sister and carrying the beverages, walked off back into her room. “Can you go get Himeko to come back?”

“Mei~ Don’t ignore me!”


End file.
